We'll Always Be More Than Just Friends
by GetMeBackToHogwarts
Summary: When her best friend leaves for The X Factor, Katie has no idea quite how much her life is going to change...
1. It's 3am Harry!

*Katie's POV*

_He got on stage and started to sing, all the time looking at me. _

" _Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love."_

_He stopped singing and smiled. I practically ran up the stage stairs and he picked me up and span me round and round. Then he put me down and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Without you, this would never have happened. I would never have had the guts to sign up. But you gave me that courage. Thank you."_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking it. I stirred and turned over. My shoulder shook again.

"Come on K, wake up sweetie." A voice said. I groaned and batted the hand away. The voice chuckled.

"K, come on, I know your awake." I sighed, giving up and letting my eyes open, to reveal my best friend, Harry. I have known him since the day we were both born: the 1st February 1994. His mum and mine went to school together and were best friends. They did everything together. They even gave birth together. In the same room. 20 minutes apart. He's older.

"Haz, I love you with all my heart, but it's…" I broke off and looked at my clock. "2:45 am."

He sighed. "Can I get in?"

"Sure." I said kindly, lifting the duvet and making room for him. He laid down, facing me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm really nervous." He said shyly.

"About what?" I replied, a puzzled look on my face.

"You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

"Yes! What date is it today?" he asked kindly.

"Saturday." I replied.

" No K, what DATE is it today?"

"Erm, the 11th of April. SHIT it's the 11th of June!"

He laughed. "Yeah, K."

"Um, okay. Shit, now I'm panicking." I said frantically, trying to get out of bed, when Harry stopped me and pushed my head back onto the pillow.

"Calm down, K. We have half an hour before we have to leave. Oh, and I have something for you."

"Ooh, a present!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled at my excitement. "Give me one minute." He got up and walked out of my bedroom door and into the next room: his. A few minutes later, I heard three knocks on the wall, telling me he was coming back in. I knocked four times in response and giggled as I remembered the code we made when we were little:

One knock: Are you awake?

Two knocks: Come in to my room.

Three: Can I come in?

Four: Yes.

Five: No.

And, as we got older: Six: Are you decent?

He came back in, hands behind his back, hiding something from me.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. I did as I was told and put my hands over my eyes. "Okay, open."

I peeled away my hands. In front of me, Harry was holding up an I *heart* Harry Styles t-shirt. The heart was filled with a picture of us at our 16th birthday party.

"Oh my God Haz! It's so cute!" I screamed.

"Yep! And the good news is, you get to wear it today! The bad news is, so does my mum."

I laughed.

"Okay, I'll leave you to change." He went back into his room and I heard him humming to himself. I smiled and slid on the t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and white Converse. I was brushing my hair when I heard three knocks. I knocked four times in reply. My door swung open. I laughed: we were wearing the same! His top was blank though.

"You ready to go?" He asked smiling.

"Yep all good." I replied, picking up my phone and make up.

"Uh no." Harry said grabbing my make-up and putting it back on my stand. "You're beautiful without it."

I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Let's go." He said kindly. I nodded and we headed downstairs to our mum's looking back at us, smiling. I headed over to my mum and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye mum. See you in a few days."

"Yes bye love. Bye Anne. Good luck Harry." She said.

"Bye Anni." They replied.

"Oh, and Harry?" she said, grinning.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Look after Katie for me won't you?"

"Always do!" he replied.

"Good. Right, you should be going, don't want to be late!"

We nodded and went out to the car. I climbed in the back next to Harry and yawned.

"Tired?" he said, his voice soothing me. I nodded. "Go to sleep then."

I put my head on his shoulder and tried to close my eyes. They didn't want to.

"K, we both know you can't sleep sat up. Remember the night of our birthday?" he said. I giggled at the memory of that night and laid my legs across the back seat, resting my head on Harry's lap. He stroked my hair and I slowly drifted off, thinking about what was to come.


	2. We Have Arrived!

*Katie's POV*

I awoke sometime later, with my head still on Harry's lap and him still stroking my hair. It was as though no time had passed. I heard him humming to himself, although I couldn't quite make out the song. I rubbed my eyes. Harry must have felt me move as he tore his eyes from the road ahead and looked down at me.

"Kates? You awake?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah Haz I'm awake." I replied.

"Okay sweets. We're almost there."

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked. It was light now, but that didn't tell me much.

"6am. The traffic was terrible considering the time we set off." He replied. I nodded. Worry was written across his face.

"You okay Haz?" I asked concerned.

He sighed. "Yeah, just nervous I guess."

"You'll be amazing, you know that!" I said comfortingly. He leant down and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks. I just wish…"

"Wish what Haz?" I asked, as he broke off.

"I just wish YOU WERE ON STAGE WITH ME! But no! You wouldn't!" he said jokingly.

"That's because A) I sound like a strangled cat when I sing. You haven't heard me and B) I wouldn't want to take the spotlight away from you." I said, trying to be serious, but failing epically and bursting out laughing.

"Alright guys, we have arrived in Birmingham!" Anne interrupted our laughs. We cheered simultaneously, then looked at each other, only making us laugh more.

"Okay, who wants breakfast?" she asked, grinning at us.

"I do! I do!" we said together. She laughed and stopped outside one of the only café's open at this time and got out of the car.

"Wait there Katie!" Harry said firmly. I frowned. He came round to my door and leant down, then opened my car door to reveal a red blanket laid on the ground in front of me.

"Your red not quite a carpet awaits, Princess." He said trying to be serious. I laughed and decided to go with it.

"Why thank you kind Sir." I managed to get out before laughing. I took his outstretched hand and he walked with me across to where Anne was stood chuckling. Then he ran back and shoved the blanket on the back seat of the car and locking it before jogging back over to us.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the mature one." Anne said laughing.

"Hey! Just because I'm like, 20 minutes older than Katie, doesn't mean I'm more mature! Just better in every way." He said grinning cheekily. I slapped him on the arm, what I thought was quite hard, but he probably didn't even feel it.

"Sorry, I know I'm not normally like this, it's because I'm nervous and hyper and excited all at the same time!" he said, all in one breath, leaving him panting at the end of it. I laughed and poked him playfully in the side.

"I know Haz. You have nothing to worry about. But, for your information, you ARE normally like that!" He laughed, then looked at me with evil in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!" he yelled, slinging me over his shoulder. He ran across the road and into a cafe, me swinging, my hands slapping his back and my legs kicking.

"Harold Edward Styles! Put me down right now!" I yelled. He laughed.

"As you wish madam." He placed my feet carefully on the floor. I glared at him, before giggling and looking around the café. It was small, but welcoming.

Me and Harry went to grab a table while Anne got the drinks. Harry got a small glass of water and me and Karen got coffee. We ordered our food: for Harry a full English breakfast, for me a bagel, and for Anne a small English breakfast.

"What's with the small stuff? You normally eat loads more than that. You know, no offence." Harry asked concerned.

"I guess I'm nervous too. And I'm watching my weight." I replied, looking down at the table.

"You do NOT need to go on a diet Kates. You're beautiful." He said kindly, pushing a bit of hair behind my ears. I blushed and was about to say something when our food arrived. We ate it in less than 10 minutes, devouring the whole thing.

After we paid the bill, and me offering my money to Anne several times, and her refusing just as many, we went back to the car, Harry opening the door for me again, and made our way to the LG Arena.

(A/N: I know Harry didn't audition in Birmingham, but I need it for the next chapter, you'll see why! Please review and tell me whether I should continue this story or not! Thankyou!)


	3. Alice and Liam

As we stepped into the line outside the arena, we saw thousands of people in 5 long lines going for what seemed like miles back. My eyes widened and I felt Harry tense up beside me.

"Don't worry it will be fine." I whispered into his ear. He shivered and grabbed my hand, squeezing it in response.

We stood in line for a few hours, too long to count, before we neared the check-in desk. I could feel Harry fidgeting, but then again, looking around everyone was. It was like the nerves was an infectious disease and everyone had caught it.

The lady sitting at the desk looked bored and didn't even look at us as she shouted out "name?" trying to be heard over the noise of the surrounding crowd.

"Harry Styles." he replied sounding more confident.

"Right put this on, go through there and wait for your number to be called." she said as she handed him a sticker with the number 61818 written in it. "Good luck."

We then went in the direction everyone else was heading, into the huge waiting room until Harry's number was called out. He took a deep breath and we followed a man in black to the place backstage where we had to wait. He was jittering around when we saw a girl around our age in the corner playing her guitar, with a boy, also around our age who was singing along to whatever the girl was playing. We looked at each other and went over to her. She was playing 'Your Song' on the guitar, so I guessed that was her audition song. _Are they auditioning together?_

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hi." The girl replied, blushing. The boy smiled.

"I'm Katie Berriman, and this is Harry Styles." I said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Alice Bennett." She replied. I looked at the boy.

"Oh! I'm Liam Payne, nice to meet you."

"You too, Liam, Alice." I said smiling at both of them.

The silence fell again so I asked "Are you guys nervous? As you can see from the state of my friend here, he is a tad." Alice laughed. "Yeah I am a bit, I'm scared I'll get out there and freeze!"

"Me too!" Liam said.

"Same here!" Harry replied, looking relieved that some people can in fact relate to what he's feeling. I laughed, and they looked at me confused.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous too? And I'm not even auditioning!"

"Not at all. You're obviously hoping that Harry here is going to get through. Don't worry, you're perfectly normal." Liam said. I was actually quite shocked. _It's like he's inside my head!_My face obviously showed it, as they all laughed, making me blush and hide my head behind my hands.

"Honestly? I was kinda hoping you'd both get through!" I replied, taking my hands away from my face.

"Both? Oh! No, me and Alice aren't auditioning together! We'd never met before today." Liam smiled.

"Oh! Well, I hope that all three of you get through then!"

"61818! Number 61818 to the stage side please!" Harry looked at me, eyes wide. I rubbed his arm, sending him a comforting smile.

"Well, we have to go! Good luck, both of you!" I said, Harry nodding along.

"You too Harry." They replied. We made our way to the side of the stage.


	4. The Audition

*Katie's POV*

As we walked over to the side of the stage, he was shaking. I squeezed his hand tightly, getting a squeeze in return. Dermot O'Leary came over and talked to him and then he was gone, ready to face the audition that could change the rest of his life. He stepped onto the stage and the crowd erupted into cheers. The judges swapped a few words with him, and then it was time to sing.

*Harry's POV*

I spoke to the judges for a few seconds, then walked over to the X and prepared to sing. I took a deep breath, shaking off my nerves.

"This is for the special girl in my life. Katie, this is for you sweets. Thank you." The audience awed.

I nodded to Ant and Dec waiting in the wings. My music came blaring out of the speakers. I took a breath than sang, looking to the cameras, so I knew Katie would be able to see I was looking at her.

" _Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love."_

The judges made a few comments, mostly good, although Louis said he thought I was too young. Then they voted.

Louis: Yes.

Cheryl: Yes.

Nicole: Yes.

Simon: Yes.

_Oh my God! I got four yes'!_ I heard a scream, and looked in the direction it was coming from. Katie ran towards me, the biggest grin plastered across her face. _Honestly, If she smiles any more, her mouth is going to fall off!_ She launched herself at me. I caught her, and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

The crowd and Judges laughed, as I placed her back on the ground, my hand not leaving her waist.

"I guess this is Katie?" Simon Cowell said, grinning at us.

"Y-yes Sir. Sorry I ran on." She said, looking down.

"Not at all. Say what you have to say." He replied, winking at me. _He knows! But, how? Oh, never mind._

"Haz. I'm so proud of you!" she yelled. I looked her in the eyes, taking a deep breath. _I'm more nervous now than before I auditioned!_ The audience had fallen silent.

"I love you."

(A/N: WOOOOO! Harry laavs Katie! How do you think she should react? Review with your answers!)


	5. Reactions

*Kat's POV*

I stared at Harry in shock as a million possibilities whirled through my mind. _Is he joking? Is he doing it for the judges? The cameras? Or maybe.. he is telling the truth? But, why would he, the perfect Harry Styles love me? I'm just… me. _

I snapped out of my daydream when I noticed thousands of faces in the audience staring at me, the judges eyes locked on mine, looking apprehensive. I looked at Harry, whose face went from nervous to happy to scared in about two seconds. His eyes scanned the crowd anxiously.

"Haz."

"I know what you're going to say Kat, and you're right, I shouldn't have done this. I knew you could never love me back-"

"Harry." I tried again.

"I mean, look at me, my hair is frizzy and long, I'm fat and I can't sing. Why would you love me?"

"Harold!" I yelled. _Great, he's in a rant live on TV. _

"And your so…. You. Your hair is wavy and long, and you're beautiful, AND you can sing-" I cut him off, my hand over his mouth.

"I love you too Haz."

"No Kat, I don't think you're getting what I'm saying. I mean I love you."

"I know Haz, I love you too."

"Kat listen to me-"

"No Harold, you listen to ME. I. LOVE. YOU. TOO!" I yelled. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off by closing the short gap between our lips. He froze in place, then a couple of seconds later, smiled against my lips and kissed back passionately. Shivers ran down my spine and, as cheesy as it sounds, fireworks It lasted for a few seconds before my surroundings came back to me. I made a strange noise; halfway between a laugh and a groan.

"Live TV Haz." I whispered, smirking as he shivered.

"Right." He whispered back. We turned round and he slipped his hand into mine and we turned to face the audience. I had only just noticed something. They were wolf-whistling and screaming and cheering. The judges were clapping, but here's the awesome thing. THE Simon Cowell was on his feet clapping. I got a standing ovation from Simon Cowell for kissing the boy I love. _Could this day get any better?_

"Congratulations Harry. Kat." Simon spoke to us, winked at me, then nodded. Harry tugged on my hand and we walked off the stage.

As soon as we got down the small flight of stairs leading backstage, Harry wrapped his arms round my waist and spun round, my feet lifting off the floor. I laughed and pressed my head into his shoulder to stop me getting dizzy.

"I meant what I said out there." He said once he had put me down


	6. Bootcamp and Back To School

It feels so weird. The seat next to me unoccupied by the one I love. But he's gone. He left for boot camp this morning. It's been three hours, and already it's the longest I've ever been away from him. I miss him like crazy. A buzz coming from my pocket pulls me out of my daydream and I take my phone out of my pockets and hide it under the desk.

From HazBear: Hey princess, miss you like mad. Wish you were here 3

To HazBear: Hey Haz, miss you too, so much. School's awful without you 3

I barely have time to hit send before my phone is snatched out of my hand. I look up, a guilty look on my face as I stare into the stony eyes of my Literature teacher; Mrs Hardy.

"Is there a reason to be THIS insolent in my class Miss Berriman?" She snarls. I shake my head, looking down at my desk, ashamed.

The girl in front of me; Chloe I think her name is, pipes up in my defence.

"Give her a break Miss, Harry left this morning. Didn't you see them on TV?" The rest of my class murmur their agreements. Wow. I didn't think anyone had seen. No wonder people have been staring at me for the past hour. Mrs Hardy sighs then hands me back my phone, and with it my happiness. Chloe turns round and I give her a grateful smile.

"Thank you." I mouth silently. She chuckles and nods in reply, before turning back to face the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. I put my phone back into my pocket and decide to text him later, though it kills me to make him wait.

The rest of the lesson goes by in a blur of reading and listening to Mrs Hardy drone on about Shakespeare, and before I know it, the bell has rung. I gather up my textbook, notebook and copy of Romeo and Juliet and bolt out of the classroom, eager to get to my locker so I have a free hand to text Harry.

"Hey! Hey, Katie! Wait up a minute!" A voice travels through the hall from behind me. I want to text Harry so badly, but that would be rude, so I turn. It's Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe, right?"

"Yeah." She replies grinning. "I was just wondering, I know you usually eat with Harry, erm, if you wanted to eat with me and my boyfriend?" I smile gratefully, hesitating.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to disturb you two." She just laughs as we carry on walking towards my locker.

"Please? You wouldn't be disturbing us at all, I swear!"

We stop walking as we reach my locker and I open to the door, to reveal a picture of me and Harry, just before his audition. I swap my English books for my purse and look from the picture, to Chloe, and to the picture again. Her eyes are pleading, like a puppy's and I laugh.

"I'd like that. Thanks." Her grin widens, though I didn't think it humanely possible. I close my locker then she grabs my hand tightly and drags me through the crowds gathered in the corridor and towards the canteen. I follow behind until she stops, and I almost bump into her.

A boy in the year above us, with straight dark brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes stand out of his chair and walks to us, kissing Chloe on the cheek then turns to me.

"Hi I'm George." He smiles.

"Katie." I grin back. I put my hand out so he can shake it, but instead he pulls me into a tight hug. My head rests just below his chest for a moment until he lets me go. He towers over us both, which is surprising, since Chloe's a few inches taller than me anyway. George chuckles, and I give him a puzzled look.

"Your so little!" He laughs. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I am not! You two are just abnormally tall!" I shoot back. They laugh and I join in. George's hand goes to the small of my back and he leads me to the seat next to his. I take it and check my phone. Harry texted me. God, I miss him.

From HazBear: Aww babe, you never know, I might be back by the end of the day 3

To HazBear: Don't you dare even think like that! Your gonna win this thing! No matter how long it takes, you will 3

"Earth to Katie..." Chloe snaps her fingers in front of my face. My head bolts up so fast my neck clicks. "I asked you a question." I sigh loudly.

"Sorry Clo, just wrapped up in my thoughts." I smile sadly. She smiles back sympathetically and George puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. "What did you ask?"

"How did you and Harry meet? As far back as I can remember, it's always been the two of you." George nodded in agreement.

I laugh at the question. "My mum was best friends with his mum in school. They did everything together, hardly spent any time apart. His mum stayed at my mum's house when her parents split up, and they got through it. They were each other's maid of honours at their weddings, and when they got pregnant, they were the first to know. Then, when their marriages ended badly, moved in together. They gave birth on the same day, in the same room. We've lived together and been best friends since." I looked up from the table into their faces, there mouths open in shock and awe.

"Wow, I knew you'd known each other for a while, but... Wow." Chloe said, and I giggle. George stand up suddenly, and I turn to look at him, my eyes curious.

"Well, do you want to eat lunch or not?" He laughs. I grin and hand him my money, copying Chloe. He stalks off towards the now almost non existent food line.

"He seems really nice." I say to Chloe, and she smiles proudly.

"Yeah, he is." She replies. At that moment George is back, and we can't talk any longer. We scuffle down our pizza and chips in minutes, just as the bell rings for fourth period. I stand ready to leave when Chloe stops me.

"I'll walk with you to class. That is, if that's okay?" She asks, nervously. I nod grinning widely and her smile grows.

"Nice meeting you." I say to George, and he opens his arms for another hug, I walk into them. I hear him snort with laughter again, at my height, so I stick out my tongue as he kisses Chloe on the lips a few times. Awkward, I'm third wheeling now. They eventually let go of each other's faces and they walk me to my locker.

"What do we have?" I ask, wanting to know which book to get.

"Erm, World History I think." I nod as thanks and take the books out of my locker, noticing Chloe already had hers. I look at the books confused.

"That's my locker." She laughs, pointing to the one on the left of mine. I laugh back. How could I never have noticed that? George walks off, towards the common room, and we make our way through the bustling crowds and up two flights of stairs into our history classroom. We take our seats, our desks next to each other, and grin at each other. I really like her. I can tell we're going to be good friends. All three of us.


End file.
